Before I lose you
by Vikay
Summary: A little Oneshot about Katniss before she marries Peeta.


Today was the day, the great day for Katniss. She was going to be married. She really was. Although she never wanted to. She had been always against it. Had seen herself alone at the end of the road, most likely with Prim or Gale.

But that was over.

At the moment Peeta had asked her – she knew it was wrong. But the hunger games were not anymore and who had said that they need to get children together.

Over all these years Peeta had become part of her heart. And she could never had said 'no'...

_~Flashback~_

_There was a storm outside, the winter was coming and Katniss was really happy to be here in this warm room. _

_She wasn't doing something special, just sitting there and looking into the fire while she tried to hold back all thought of past years._

_The fire was dancing, looked beautiful and was warm. But Katniss did not like it. It means destruction. Destruction of her home. Death._

_She took a glass of water and through in into the fire. _

_There were so many possibilities of warmth in this house, so why always fire? Because you could fall in love with it at first sight. The silence, the peace, which lasted for a short time, and then the thoughts, the memories. And Katniss extinguish the fire. So it always went. She loved it, but she hated it at the same time. Strange mixture. But perhaps that's it. Everything has its good and its bad sides._

_The door opened and Peeta came in, soaking wet from the rain walked up to him while he took off his coat and shoes, and greeted him with a small gentle kiss. You never knew how he would react when she was nearby._

„_Where have you been so long?", Katniss asked and you could hear the concern in her voice. She had changed. Never before she had been so _weak.

_"Oh, you've extinguished the fire again?", Peeta said evasively and pointed around the corner on the coals. He liked the fire even less than Katniss. His parents were killed by it. But he found Katniss method always amusing._

_"Yes," she said. "And would you tell me now where you did stay so long?"_

_"Perhaps", Peeta said and Katniss just raised an eyebrow suspiciously. That gave Peeta a smile on his lips and he pulled her over to the sofa in the living room._

_"I thought we both make us a nice evening," he said, still with a faint smile._

„_Actually I've nothing against it." Katniss smiled as well now, but continued with a hard look. „But that doesn't explain why you're so late."_

„_Oh, it does."_

„_And how?"_

„_I had to get this", Peeta said, pulling a silver ring from his pocket, „to ask you if you want to marry me, to live with me forever and want me to promise your infinite love."_

_Katniss felt her mouth drop open, but closed it quickly and found herself a little later in Peeta's arms..._

_~Flashback~_

Katniss could never have said _no._

Now she found herself in a white wedding dress, with braided hair. Her mother did not come. She could not come to this place. And Katniss could not blame her. But she hoped that another person had followed her invitation: Gale.

She wanted to speak with him before the wedding, but he was not here yet and in less than ten minutes she would go through that door and become Peeta's wife. And perhaps lose Gale forever.

She made him responsible for Prims death, but unfortunately, the heart would not be said whom it may like and whom not. Katniss could not handle the idea that Gale would feel betrayed.

Love and hate.

The lost hope, which grew in her, immediately left again, when the door opened and the man about whom she just had been thinking, came in.

He did not smile, but he did not seem angry. He seemed cold. Numb. He did not like to show weakness in form of feelings. Katniss never wanted that as well.

Just before he reached Katniss, he stopped.

Silence.

„Hi", she said so softly and insecure like never before.

"Hi," Gale said as cold as ever.

No one knew what to say. Actually it was on Katniss to say something, because she had ordered him here. Gale seemed to think the same.

"And yhy did you want me to come?" His voice sounded arrogant. Katniss did not wanted it to sound that way.

"Stop being so cold," she said, a little too insecure to sound determined.

"How should I act in your opinion then?" Gale said belligerently. "Do you think I'm coming with joy to your wedding with Peeta? Do you think I would be happy for you?"

"Yes, I thought that", Katniss said louder, but once again her voice went quietly and she continued. "Let's not argue" She sat down on the stool on which she had been dressed up and avoided it to go with the hands through her hair.

"Gale ... you're my oldest friend. One of the few who are still alive. I love Peeta. And I'll marry him in some minutes. I just wish you'd understand."

The sound of music came from outside. The sign for Katniss to go out.

The sun blinded her, but Katniss more thought of her last words. Had that really been hers? Had Peeta influenced her so much with his art of using always good words? But her thoughts faded when Peeta came to her side. The only feeling which now had room was luck. Simple, pure luck. And Katniss enjoyed it. And when he said that he would love her forever and she did the same, when he put her ring on the finger, kissed her and she saw Gale from the corner of her eye smile at her, she could not remember the she ever had felt something similar.


End file.
